The Fine Line between Life and Death
by CatHeartsU
Summary: "True love is like ghosts, which everyone talks about and few have seen."/ Sikowitz's class is assigned to create the Haunted House for this years Fright Night at Hollywood Arts on Halloween Night. But what they soon begin to realize is that Hollywood Arts is actually haunted; by it's own student body. *'Romeo and Juliet' love story between a Ghost and a Human. OC STORY*
1. Poison & Wine

**Welcome everyone, to the start of "The Fine Line between Life and Death". I encourage everyone to read this story, for it's not only about the OC's, it's about the Victorious characters as well. **

**This story is centered on Rosalie, but other characters have big roles as well. I may have some chapters that are in Rosalie's point of view, but for now, the point of view is in third person. **

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy this some-what tribute to the first season of American Horror Story and the Victorious series. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any OC's but Rosalie. Rosalie is based off of Violet Harmon from AHS. No copyright intended. **

_He was standing right in front of her, he always was. They just stared at each other from across the colorful hallways of Hollywood Arts High School. Rosalie studied his features and he was the same man every time; shaggy brown hair, piercing blue eyes that shot through her own like a laser beam, chiseled features. He was the dream boy every girl dreamed of having; and Rosalie literally was dreaming of him._

_She could've sworn she had never seen him ever in her entire life. For as long as she could remember, she had been having this exact same dream; the same man, about eighteen, and Rosalie just staring at each other as if they'd found the one they were supposed to be with- forever. _

_Even when she'd lived in Salem, it was the same dream over and over. The boy never changed, his eyes never strayed away from her forest green ones, and he sure as hell never stopped looking attractive, not once. _

_But this time, this dream was different. They started walking, speed-walking, jogging, and then finally sprinting toward each other, as if something had been pulling them closer and closer until they were so close that they could no longer breathe. _

_The mysterious man leaned down so his lips were brushing the sides of her ears. She was waiting for him to say it for- what? - Almost twelve years? He had to say it; he just absolutely, positively had to. It was fate. She felt the dream crumble and stumble around them, wallpaper peeling off of the colorful walls and floorboards of ceramic tile heaving upward. _

_He was going to say it, he had to. Didn't he?_

"_William. But you can call me Will."_

"Rosalie! Wake up! You're going to be late for your first day at Hollywood Arts!" Vivien Harmon called for her daughter to get her butt up and downstairs to go to school. Rosalie had a habit of sleeping in, for she honestly didn't care anymore.

Rosalie awoke with a start, breathless and covered in dripping, cold sweat.

"Will. His name is Will." She spoke aloud, a smirk breaking out across her face.

The young seventeen-year-old ran to her closet, surrounded by boxes. She rummaged through the very few clothes that were hung up in her huge walk-in closet. Rosalie finally picked out a floral-patterned dress that was decorated with purple, scarlet, and muck yellow floral and paisley designs. She threw on a muck yellow oversized cardigan, forced her black oxford heels on and sprinted for the bathroom to get herself looking presentable; because of course, Will may actually show up to her new school.

It was a silly thing to think, but why else would he tell her his _name_? Why today? Why after she moved however many miles it was from Salem, Massachusetts to Los Angeles, California? Was it a sign? It was bad enough that she had to move all the way across the country to a place where sunny was the "norm" and, most of all, didn't have any real weather. But she did get to move into this amazing Victorian house, where people actually _died_.

Rosalie was obsessed with darkness. Halloween, ghosts, haunted places and attractions; that was her specialty, and being in a house where people were actually murdered and killed in sent chills down her spine- good chills. She loved the thrill of it all.

Maybe Will was the bright side to all of this, and the universe was just helping her out or something. Maybe-

Rosalie was cut off from her thoughts by her mother's screaming. "Rosalie Violet Harmon! If you don't get your ass down here in thirty seconds you're going to be walking to school!"

Rosalie thought she looked good enough and raced downstairs just in time to grab a banana and head out the door after her pregnant mother.

After the ten minute car ride, Rosalie was relieved to see HA in the distance. She smiled to herself, getting jittery thinking about Will. _Would he actually be here?_

"I doubt it…" Rosalie mumbled to herself.

"What was that honey?" Vivien, six months pregnant, asked her estranged daughter.

"Nothing, it's nothing. " Rosalie whispered.

_***The Fine Line…..***_

Rosalie entered Hollywood Arts, her mouth a gape, wondering where she should head first. She had always been bad with directions, but this place seemed bigger than Salem and Los Angeles combined. She felt like a little freshman again.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you!" A tall girl about five-seven asked her. She had short brown hair, cotton candy colored highlights, and she was wearing bright pink and yellow. And when I mean bright, it was almost _New York City bright_.

The tall girl stopped, astonished by Rosalie's beauty. With light makeup, a grungy styled outfit, bright forest green eyes that seemed to glow with a bit of gold; she looked stunning.

"Oh no that was my fault, sorry. I'm Rosalie; I'm new if you couldn't tell." Rosalie stuck her hand out to the strange girl, waiting for her to take it.

"I-I'm Alana. C'mon, I'll show you around." Alana towered over Rosalie by about eight inches, but she shook her hand anyway, a little embarrassed.

Rosalie tagged along beside Alana, not very happy that she got stuck with the "bouncy tall girl" and not her dreamy Will.

_***The Fine Line….***_

Rosalie made it to the front office fine, and was on her way to third period now.

"Sikowitz?" She said, enunciating the 'I' between the 'w' and't'. "What kind of name is that?"

Stopping in her place, she looked up and stared like she'd never been taught not to- because it was "impolite". He was stunning, illuminating even. Same features, same _everything_. It was him, she knew it was him.

He was staring at her too, and she could tell by the look on his face that he was just as stunned as she was.

_Where did she come from?_, Will thought as he stared at the beautiful girl down the hall from him. She was a petite little thing, beautiful with a full set of forest green eyes. _This is the girl Adam was talking about. She can help us get to the Promised Land_. But something told him that he wasn't supposed to leave her. He didn't even know this girl and his mind was already telling him that he was interested in her. No, this isn't happening again. Not ever again.

Rosalie stepped forward. "Um, hi? I'm Rosalie. I'm supposed to be in Sikowitz's classroom but I'm not exactly sure where that is. C-could you help me?" She couldn't contain herself. She was so awe-struck she couldn't stop stuttering her words.

"U-um yeah. I-I'm Will. C'mon. I have him next, I'll walk with you." Good he was just as shocked as she was.

A little smirk was building on her face. _It's him. I knew it was him_.

**So that was the first chapter! Only a few OC's were introduced this chapter;**

**Alana Peterson**

**Rosalie Harmon**

**Adam Dawson (mentioned)**

**Will Conners**

**I promise that next chapter everyone will be introduced. Thank you for reading! I will try and update about twice to three times a week. **

**Review!**

**~Caterina**

**PS. I recommend listening to 'Poison and Wine' by The Civil Wars for the dream sequence in the beginning.**


	2. Tragedy

**Hey guys! I have no homework today so I'm updating! Thank you for all the positive feedback for Rosalie and Will! I know you guys will love their plot line. **

**Also, I'm going to try to fit all the characters in this chapter, and then include the back stories next chapter. I am hoping to update tomorrow to get me pumped for AHS! **

**Last thing, I want to know what you guys are being for Halloween and what you guys are doing! I'm going to be Zoe from American Horror Story: Coven from their little promo they had a while ago called 'Initiation'. What are you guys going to be!?**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO ONE. THERE ARE REFERENCES FROM AMERICAN HORROR STORY SEASON ONE. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. **

Will was kind and reserved. Of course, Rosalie and he just met, but the chemistry was definitely there- well, Rosalie thought it was.

They had to walk all the way to the other side of the school. The bell had already rang, so they took their time; and Will wanted to know about this girl. Where was she from? How did she get here?

"So, Rosalie, where are you from?"

"I moved here from Salem. Today's my first day, if you couldn't figure that out already by the fact that I couldn't find any of my classes." Rosalie retorts with a smirk.

_Oh she's witty. Cool_, Will thought. _Nice quality_.

"I noticed. Why did you guys move to L.A? That's so different from Oregon."

"Salem, Massachusetts actually. You know, where the witches are from." Rosalie added emphasis on the witches, referring to the infamous Salem Witch Trials.

"Oh wow. I wish I came from a town that had that much history."

_He likes history_, Rosalie said to herself, _awesome_.

"Yeah it was pretty cool."

"So again, if you don't mind me asking, why did you move here?"

"Oh you know the usual. My dad cheated on my mom. Like, she literally caught him in the act. The worst part was that she had this brutal miscarriage six months before. It was like all dark and shit, and we had this whole funeral for this little fetus. Have you ever seen a baby coffin? It's pretty creepy." Rosalie said this like it was such a casual event. Will was astonished. Did she really need to put that out into the air?

"I-I'm sorry if that scared you or anything. I know I shouldn't of said that, it's kind of personal, but whatever." Rosalie apologized.

"No, no it's okay. I've actually seen a baby coffin. It's pretty sick. But it's really depressing, you know? The whole thing with your dad and stuff."

"Oh. Yeah that. Enough about me. Where are you from?"

"San Fran, kind of boring but it's alright. We have Alcatraz." Will expressed with a smirk on his face.

Rosalie stopped. "No way. I've always wanted to walk in there and, I don't know, spend the night in there. That would be so _creepy_."

"I know right!" Will agreed.

They smiled at each other for a brief while, just staring at each other's eyes. His icy blue ones lost in her forest eyes. He felt like he was running through the woods while he was just plainly looking into those eyes.

Will turned away, thinking of what he was doing. _No, spirit world first, romance second, if there is any at all_.

The pair approached a room that seemed very vibrant and bright inside. Music was playing; kids were dancing and singing along to the beat, no teacher in sight.

"Here's Sikowitz's class. Let's go in." Will smiled his half-smile, something that sent chills down Rosalie's spine.

He opened the door for the petite teen and let her through first like a gentleman. The class stopped and turned.

"Oh a new girl! Hi!" A bright and bouncy red head greeted Rosalie first.

"Hi there. You okay?" Rosalie asked awkwardly. She didn't really know how to process Cat's happy and eccentric personality.

The redhead nodded and sat down next to a girl with raven black hair.

Will pulled two chairs out for the two just as Sikowitz decided to enter through the window.

"Hola! Ciao! And I've run out of languages in which I know how to say hello in. Hello class! What are we learning today?" The bald man spoke.

"Umm, you're teaching. How should we know?" A girl with an Australian accent asked confused.

"I am aren't I? Oh yes! I have received news from Principal Helen that we are in charge of the Haunted House at this year's 'Fright Night' at Hollywood Arts this year! We're going to design and build a haunted house; I am going to split all of you into groups and you will draw a theme out of-"Sikowitz paused and pulled out a Jester's hat from under the chair beside him.

"-The Hat of Themes! Now, who will I put into groups…"

The entire class raised their hands and prayed that they got to be with their friends. Rosalie just looked around and saw that three other people were doing the same as she. Maybe they would be in a group with her so she didn't have to be by herself.

Sikowitz ended up selecting people into groups. "Matilda, Jade, Robbie, Melvin. Group one, please choose your theme."

The one girl, Rosalie assumed was Jade, pulled a strip of paper out of the hat. "The Farm House. This should be fun." She said with a devilish smirk. Matilda, Melvin and Robbie tagged along fearfully, while Sikowitz named the next group.

"Alana, Cat, Andre, Sinjin, Burf. You're group two. Please select your theme."

Cat bounced over and selected her team's theme. "Creatures of The Night. That sounds fun!" Andre and the team rolled their eyes as they headed over to the corner of the room, not ready to deal with Cat's silliness.

"Group three shall be Beck, Adam, Will, and Marina. Pick out your theme selection."

"What about Rosalie?" Will interrupted.

"Oh yes. Class, I'd like you to meet Rosalie Harmon. I'm sure all of you know her dad, Dr. Ben Harmon, a well-known psychiatrist. Their family just moved here from Salem. And what is your talent, my dear?"

Rosalie cleared her throat. "Singing, acting, piano, and art."

"An artist? Wow, we don't have many of those. What are your mediums?" Sikowitz asked, intrigued.

Will was astonished. He thought she was just a singer, at least that's what Adam had informed him.

"Paints, charcoal. I prefer a pencil, though." She smiled. Talking about art always put her in a good mood.

"Well, you can join Will's group. Please, pick your theme."

Her hand twisted and turned in the hat, hoping she got something cooler than a "Witches Cabin".

"The Coven. Awesome." Rosalie smirked, proud of her pick.

"Well, it seems like we have one theme left that we will do as a group for the final room. The Insane Asylum room is going to have to be the scariest room, and everyone will take part in it. So Jade, don't try and make the farm house too scary. Save your power until the asylum." And with that, Sikowitz released the children to unleash their inner psychopaths.

"Oh, what about me Sikowitz?" Tori asked. _Sikowitz had forgot to put her in any group I guess_, Rosalie thought.

"Tor, you can go with Jade's group."

Tori clearly wasn't happy. Her face was of pure terror. "Well, you see, I wanted to be in Beck's group."

"Sorry Tori. I know you're afraid of Jade, but you need to make this work."

Tori stomped off, and the groups got to work.

Rosalie and her group began to brainstorm.

"Well, Rosalie used to live in Salem, so we should let her design. She knows all about the Witch Trials." Will smiled at Rosalie in a kind way.

Rosalie blushed. "Thanks. So, I was thinking we could have them performing a ritual, since it doesn't say we have to do the witch trials. We could draw a pentagram on the floor; have an Ouija Board in the corner and everything."

Once the team was done deciding, the bell had rung, and Adam pulled Will off to the side.

"Will, you coming?" Rosalie called.

"Yeah hold on." Will said, turning to face Adam.

Adam seemed angry. "Don't get attached to her. We only need her to get to where we're supposed to be, and then we leave. No falling in love, okay? It was part of the pact."

"I know. Trust me; I'm never letting that ever happen again." Will grimly replied. Falling in love never really worked out for Will; it always ended in tragedy.

But walking next to Rosalie felt so right. They were so in synch. Maybe the universe was wrong this time.

Maybe the tragedy was that they hadn't met until today, or maybe it was still yet to come.

**I liked writing this chapter. I got everyone in there, but don't worry, this story isn't all Rosalie and Will, but that's the majority of it. Your OCs will be used, just Will, Rosalie, Alana, Adam and Marina will be used a lot more.**

**Thank you and see you all next time! Don't forget to tell me what you're being for Halloween! **

**~Cat**


	3. Will's Backstory

**Thank you so much for the positive feedback! I love you guys so much already. Hugs and kisses for all. **

**So this chapter is taking a break from the present time and gives you an inside look on Will's back story. Also, you'll finally know why people can see and touch Adam, Marina, and Will, since they're ghosts you know. Some people were confused on that, but don't worry I was already planning on explaining that this chapter. **

**So did everyone enjoy AHS last night!? I'm in love with Kyle, and Misty Day is the prettiest person on the planet, and the fact that she loves Stevie Nicks makes me love her even more. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. THE CHARACTERS WERE SUBMITTED BY OTHER USERS. TRIBUTE TO AMERICAN HORROR STORY SEASON ONE, NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. **

_April 29__th__, 2011_

_Full Moon Jam; everyone was performing; even the kids who were new and too embarrassed were also getting up there and showing off their skills. It was the biggest turn out for Full Moon Jam in Hollywood Arts history, and people were excited. _

"_Babe, will you go get me a soda. I'm _super _thirsty." Jasmine said seductively to her boyfriend, mysterious and hot, Will Conners. _

"_Sure, Hun. Anything for you." Will kissed her on the cheek and walked off to Festus' truck. _

_He pranced up to the Grub Truck. "Hey Festus, can I have a Dr. Pepper please?" _

"_Sure, buddy." The man replied, his Yerbanian accent shining through. "You know, you don't have to do everything she tells you."_

"_I love her. I'll do anything to make her happy." Will smiled subtly. _

"_Yes, but she completely controls you. All the time; no breaks." Festus argued. "She treats you terribly, buddy."_

"_She does not. I'm done with this conversation." Will retorted, irritated that someone would actually tell him how to run his own relationship. Sure Jasmine was controlling, but was she really evil? _

_He stopped in his tracks by the sound of his Pearphone XT going off. _

_**Meet me at the top of the Asphalt Café's performance space in two minutes. If you're late, Jasmine gets it. – Unknown**_

_Will's mind was racing. Would she get hurt? Who was this person, and how did he or she get his number? Why him? Why_ Jasmine_? _

"_Screw the Dr. Pepper." Will mumbled angrily and ran up to the performance space, far away from where everyone was performing at the Full Moon Jam. _

_Will was standing there, out of breath, for a good minute and a half before he heard a familiar voice behind him;_

"_I don't like it that you and Jasmine are together, not one bit."  
Will turned to see an even more familiar face. _

"_What are you doing here? And why did you call me up here anyway?" _

"_Look, you didn't even mean anything to Jasmine. She doesn't even care about you, much less love you. Look over at her right now! She's making out with some other guy."_

_Will looked over in a quick, swift movement. The person was right. She was cheating on him, and he could see it all. Ryder's lips moved along with hers perfectly, loving and passionate. How long had this been going on?_

_Will's heart shattered. "I-I can't believe I didn't see this coming."_

"_I've even messed around with her man, or dare I say she messed around with me. She never loved you; you were just her little toy. And now, with you out of the way, she's going to be all mine."_

"_What do-" Will started, but he was cut off by a force behind him, shoving Will straight over the edge of the performance space and sent him spiraling down toward the concrete. _

_The masked man heard all the screams, all the people rushing toward the damsel in distress. But he didn't care; he was proud of his work, and he was determined to get Jasmine, even if it meant killing someone in the first place. _

_***fine line…***_

_Will woke up a few mornings later, fresh and new. He was in… the black box theater? Why wasn't he in the hospital? His injuries must have been pretty bad, since he was slammed down onto the concrete like an egg being dropped from a carton. _

_A girl was sitting in the corner; jet black hair and red-stained lips. She was listening to music, just quietly sitting on an amp. _

_There was a boy leaning over him; braces, blur eyes, although his eyes were not nearly as blue as Will's. _

"_Oh god-"Will said. "Why am I not at the hospital? Who the hell are you?" _

"_Stop. There's no use man, you're dead. Your body is at the hospital, but _you_ are here." The boy explained. _

"_What do you mean I'm dead?" Will said, barely catching his breath, if ghosts breathe anymore._

"_You're a ghost, dipshit. Deal with it. Now come on, there are a few things we need to go over." The girl said. _

"_No no no. I can't be dead. I was just pushed-" _

"_Yeah, you splattered like a paintball." The boy replied laughing slightly. _

"_That is not funny. I'm Marina and this is my friend Adam. Don't worry, we're dead too. We're going to help you get the hang of things." _

_Will agreed and the two teens started to get to work on their newly dead friend. _

_***fine line…***_

_They went over everything. You can be seen if you want people to see you, same with touch. Plus, there was a whole other set of shit Will had to go through if he wanted to make it to the afterlife._

"_Initiation? Really?" Will questioned. _

"_Yes. You have to do a ritual on Halloween; and only on Halloween will it work. You get a good ten years, that's all the big guy upstairs give you. If you can't do it in time, you either go to Hell or stay down here, depending on if the Lord is nice enough to spare you from Hell or not." Marina explained. _

"_This sounds so corny." Will responded, sounding disgusted. _

"_That's not the corniest part, dude." Adam chuckled. _

_Will cocked his head and Marina continued. "Legend has it that if one of the living can bring you back to life." _

_She sounded like she was telling a campfire story, little kids scared out of their minds and shoving s'mores down their pie holes. _

"_How?" Will asked, intrigued. _

_She leaned in further. "True love's kiss. If you fall in love with one of the living, if he-"_

"_Woah, sorry, I don't play for that team." Will said quickly, assuming Marina thought he was gay._

"_-or she kisses you, and you two are truly in love, legend says that God will have mercy on your souls and grant you life again. Cool huh?" _

"_This sounds like bologna." Adam says pissed. _

"_Bullshit you mean." Will said and Adam nodded, agreeing to his new friend's argument. _

"_Well maybe it'll happen to one of us, it could you know. Anything is possible." Marina said, hope in mind. _

"_Trust me; I will not be falling in love anytime soon." Will said referring to the travesty that is how he died. _

"_How about we make a pact? If one of us falls in love with one of the living, the rest of us have to help them get one of us on the other side." Adam spits out. _

"_Trust _me_; it would be better to make a pact _not _to fall in love." Marina advised. _

_The group agreed on Marina's idea in the end, and swore on their loved ones that none of them would fall in love and leave the others to clean up their mess. _

_What they didn't know, was that a special girl from Salem, Massachusetts was going to change the dead teens' friendship upside down._

**So that was that, I'm not really proud of it, but tell me what you thought! But guys,**

**WHO KILLED WILL CONNERS?**

**Start guessing! Review my children! **

**Next chapter should be up either tomorrow or Monday.**

**Love you. **

**~Cat**


	4. 1901

**AN:**

**I owe you an explanation. **

**I have so much homework it's not even funny. Plus, I feel like I'm slipping into a state of depression. I don't feel like talking about it, and I don't want to worry any of you. So yeah. **

**Anyway, thanks for everyone who's reviewed so far. It means a lot.**

**I'll try to update again this upcoming Monday because I have no school that day. **

**Here's a little chapter that should suffice you until the next full length chapter. **

**I don't own anything. **

Rosalie had an awesome day, minus the fact that she got trampled by some mean girls in the hall and that she got lost every five minutes. Will Conners was definitely the highlight of her day. She couldn't believe he was _actually _there. A guy from a dream turned out to be real, who knew?

Although, her mind kept drifting off to those terribly rude, stereotypical mean girls that ganged up on her in the hallway earlier.

_Rosalie sat at the edge of the curb at the far end of the asphalt café. Will off to grab something to eat, so she thought she could fit a quick smoke in. _

_It wasn't a bad habit for Rosalie to smoke; she only did it when she was incredibly stressed, depressed, or just in need of relief. Rosalie didn't understand how someone could actually get addicted to these things. She didn't feel any sense of need for these cigarettes whatsoever. _

_The school's mean girls headed toward her. Sapphire Williams, said to be actually related to Venus and Serena Williams. Rhiannon Whitely, probably one of the dumbest and blondest girls you'd ever come across. Then there was Audrey Day, she was terrible. Extremely rude, extremely rich. She was a real bitch. You could just be sitting there and she'd start to beat up on you about anything. _

"_Eww! Stop that. Throw that out right NOW!" Audrey screamed and cried like a toddler yelling for its mom. _

"_You can't tell me what to do. It's just a cigarette, calm down." Rosalie said, taking a long drag of her cigarette. _

"_Audrey's grandmother died of lung cancer from smoking. She gets pretty passionate about this stuff." Sapphire argued. "You should get rid of it." _

"_No." Rosalie said with a smirk. _

_Audrey screeched and yelled at Rosalie to get rid of it, and finally Rosalie had had enough. She stood and stomped the smoke under her shoe. _

"_EWW! That's littering! Now you're gonna get it!" Audrey kicked and fought Rosalie. _

_Petite Rosalie just slipped out of her reach and spit on Audrey before she could come any closer. _

"_You bitch! Get back her! EW! She spit on me!" _

_Rosalie turned while running, smirking at the bitch that was almost in tears over one little cigarette. _

She entered her large Victorian home, sighing over the remembrance of the day. Her mother was down on the couch reading a novel and her father was probably off at work.

"Hi, Hun. How was your first day of HA?" Her mother asked genuinely.

"It was fine." Rosalie said, heading upstairs to her bathroom.

She shut the door quietly behind her and immediately pulled out a sharp razor from a drawer under the sink.

Without a word, Rosalie lifted her arm and pulled back the sleeve.

She took a deep breath, steadying herself for the pain to come.

It was never that bad, she had done it a million times before. Her arm was covered with scars. Her parents still hadn't paid attention to her enough to realize her deep state of depression. Oh the perks of being an actress.

She cut three times before setting down the razor and admiring her work.

Her razor was her pencil, and her wrist was the canvas.

Shedding one single tear, Rosalie cleaned up her mess, careful not to let anyone know that she had done what she'd done in her bathroom.

She shut off the light and shut the door, seemingly locking all the secrets behind her when she had carefully pranced out of the large bathroom.

And hey, today wasn't just her first day at Hollywood Arts.

Today was also the first time she had cut since Salem, and somehow, it felt different than in Salem.

Cutting there was relieving and non-stressful. Here it was no big deal; people cut themselves all the time here.

But all she kept thinking was how Will was going to react.

Would he be mad? Proud? Scared? Only time would tell.

Leaning down onto her bed, Rosalie turned up "1901" by Birdy, slowly drifting off into sleep.

That was the first night she'd every fallen asleep without crying in a while.

She felt a sense of peace flow over her before plunging into darkness.

**AN:**

**Lame I know. Kind of inspired by myself. Just thought this might be a little important. I took the mean girls part from AHS, if you didn't notice. Tell me your thoughts and please be kind. **

**For the girls with the prettiest smiles seem to tell the saddest stories.**

**-Demi Lovato**

**Please take time to go check out the artist "Birdy". She is amazing. Go check her out, you won't regret it. **

**~Cat**


	5. Brick By Boring Brick

**So I had a pretty okay day today, so I'd thought I'd update. I'm really trying to finish this story by somewhere between Christmas and New Years Eve. But don't worry guys; this story will never get abandoned! I am planning on updating around two times next week since I have most of the week off because of Thanksgiving!**

**Thank you for the concerns, trust me guys, even if there were something you guys could do, depression is still lingering in my bones. I really wish that I knew people that I could talk to in real life like I can on here. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend on here arianacabello, previously known as AJ Kenobi. Aria I love you and you listen to me whenever I'm down. Thank you for being there for me. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**PS, this chapter takes place two weeks after Rosalie's first day of school.**

There was a month until All Hallows Eve, and the haunted house was booming.

The groups were buzzing and chatting about their ideas and details on their rooms before class started. Sikowitz, of course, was late to class again.

"So, Rosalie, how is the sketch of the room coming along?" Will asked genuinely.

Rosalie smiled. "Here, I'm not done with it and it still needs a lot of work, but it's coming along!"

Every last detail was captured, to the shading to the blood dripping from the dead cats hanging off the ceiling. There was a large, scarlet pentagram that was roughly drawn in the dead center of the room. Around it, there were candles scattered along the floor and rising above all was a seemingly beautiful girl in the middle of the pentagram.

This woman looked around seventeen; jet black, long locks with a strikingly pale complexion. She was wearing something they must've worn in the 1600-1700's, which included a black dress that was somewhat fitted with a white paisley print plus a peter pan collar on the neck. She wore black oxford heels, which back then, would've been especially shoe-shined and would've been made by hand by the people who were wealthy enough to wear them.

There was one thing that stuck out about her though; her eyes were a vibrant scarlet, almost as bright as the color of the pentagram.

Among the rest of the drawing were tables with open spell books, voo doo novels, and various books of enhancement, including a grimoire. There were the stereotypical cauldrons bubbling behind the whole pentagram scene in the left corner. Plus, there were dead cats and various animals, stomachs ripped open, hanging from the ceiling and dripping blood. Finally, the most grotesque was the fact that there were human remains scattered about on a table and tumbling over onto the floor.

"This is amazing, Rosalie! How did you come up with this?" Marina commented.

Rosalie looked embarrassed; she clearly didn't like to be the center of attention. "Well, the human remains and the dead animals are like The Evil Dead and, obviously, The Blair Witch. The woman in the pentagram is kind of like Abigail from The Crucible, a popular book and play about the Salem Witch Trials. You'd have to read it, it's really good. Anyway, it's just a bunch of different things mixed together I guess."

The group praised Rosalie for her work. Will, however, was especially amazed.

_She is so amazing. So not like all the other girls around here_, Will thought.

"Well, how are we going to create this in the real world? Like, you know, the prosthetics and everything need to be created along with all the blood and everything." Beck concluded, leaning closer to Rosalie. She kind of shook it off; boys don't usually go after Rosalie.

Will saw this out of the corner of his eye. Furious, Will cleared his throat, "Well, Cat's brother could hook us up with some blood. I here he got Jade fake blood when she was doing that 'Clowns Don't Bounce' show, although then Tori called on Prome."

Beck shrugged. "Plus, Cat's brother is an idiot and a psychopath… He'd probably end up getting _real_ blood instead of fake."

"We could make our own! I'm good at arts and crafts!" Marina jumped for joy. Marina was known for creating props and fake bodily fluids for the set members while being in charge of a play. Once, for Wicked, Marina created all the green fluid and paint they needed, and for twenty shows, they needed _a lot _of paint.

"That'd be awesome! Let's try making all the blood and then preorder props so then we don't have to spend so much on materials." Rosalie suggested.

The group agreed and began instructing jobs for each person. When all jobs were assigned, Will sat close to Rosalie.

He leaned in close to her ear, so close she could feel his breath, surprisingly cool, linger along the nape of her neck.

"You should meet me in the black box later. I wrote a song and I'd really like it if you could hear it." 

Rosalie pulled back and smiled. "Sure. When?"

"After school. Go straight there. I'll wait for you there." Will said confidently with a bold half smile.

The bell rang and before she knew it, Will was walking her out of class.

_***Fine Line******_

Rosalie strode into the black box theater, fixing her oversized sweater and beanie to make her sure that she looked somewhat presentable.

"Hey there." Will greeted.

"Hey! Woah is that a Gibson?" Rosalie rushed over to check out his acoustic guitar.

"You know guitars?" Will asked shocked. Not very many girls he knew the difference of guitars or any instrument for that matter.

"Yeah, of course, and pianos. I have a black, ebony Steinway at home." Rosalie informed.

Will nodded, very amused. _She really is cool_.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Oh right. I wrote a song for you." Will stated.

"For me?" Rosalie was astonished. Boys rarely even looked at her, let alone wrote songs _just for her_.

He nodded and smiled, making Rosalie's stomach release a cage of butterflies loose among her insides.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded and he began to play:

_Well she lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles are all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da

So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your heart brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
We'll bury the castle, bury the castle

Oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic

If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba_

Rosalie sat there, completely blown away. A boy, _the _boy she had been dreaming about for over half her life had just wrote a song just for her. Man, did it really sound like her too.

Before she knew it, she was crying.

"Woah, hey. Don't cry! I thought this would've made you happy-" Will started, concerned for Rosalie.

"No, no it's fine. It's just that that's probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. We've gotten close over the past week or two; I don't know how long it's been. But I just-"

And then she felt it. Will had cupped her face, surprisingly cold hands for such a warm-hearted person. He curled her brown hair around his index finger and stared deep into her forest green eyes. His eyes were a piercing blue; Rosalie had known this for a while. But she saw that there was even a more electric blue surrounding his pupils. _How extraordinary_, she thought.

He leaned into her, their faces perfectly aligning into each other like pieces from a puzzle. He tasted like a tree; soft pines, foresty smell and taste, much like the way a Christmas tree smelled. It reminded Rosalie of a trip she took with her family to Washington State one time back when she was eight; the evergreen's overgrowing, the snow slightly falling onto the already piled on snow of Stevens Pass. Everything about him reminded her of her happy times and moments, and that's what she loved most about him.

She tasted like vanilla bean, like Christmas and all the joy about feeling at home. It was like making cookies with his little sister growing up; they would laugh and chase each other around the kitchen, enjoying each other's company. She reminded him of all the happy times and moments, and that's what he loved most about her.

They pressed against each other, the heat of her body against his cold, ghost-like skin. It was like Will had gone back in time and was human again, blood pumping and cheeks flushed. He missed those days, and she brought him back to that; Rosalie made Will feel _alive _again.

As their kiss came to a close, Will pulled her close. They were astounded by each other's presence.

"That was… something." Rosalie said as Will chuckled.

"You're good at that, you know, the whole kissing thing." Will stroked her hair beautifully, as if she was some kind of soft kitten.

"Well, that's surprising since it was my first one." Rosalie laughed.

"I'm happy then. Now I get to say I was your first, kiss I mean." Will said stumbling on his words.

They just sat there, ignorant of everything around them. And it was just them against all odds.

_Maybe that pact was meant to be broken_, Will thought, _because I sure as hell ain't letting her go._

**Well that was even cuter than I thought that would turn out. Honestly my favorite chapter so far. **

**That song is called 'Brick by Boring Brick' by Paramore, the acoustic version of course. I love that song and I thought it fit pretty well with Rosalie's situation. **

**Tell me what you thought and I'll update next Wednesday for sure. **

**Love you all so much. **

**~Caterina**


End file.
